Evil II
Evil II (Seth) The second of Rick's "Evil" characters, he has not been used on PDS yet. History One thing the higher-ups in the Light Realm find irritating about Terra is that is has a Soul Cycle. Whenever a new life is created, a soul leaves the massive torrent of souls and becomes theirs. When that life ends, the soul moves on. It can either be brought into the Light Realm, cast down into the Dark Realm, or return to the Soul Cycle and broken up into ten pieces, which are mixed with other pieces of other souls to form new unique souls. However, sometimes these new souls still have an odd piece, a piece of a particularly powerful soul that did not lose its previous owner's traits and power. Other times souls get through unbroken and unchanged, resulting in resurrection. And othertimes still, souls are trapped on Terra temporarily/permanently (ghosts mainly, but in the times following the mass genocide, the subhuman creatures and a few undead stumbling about as well). These errors in the cycle (powerful odd soul lumps, ghosts/undeads who held onto their humanity and resurrected people) need to be corrected. The resurrected people and ghosts/undead are easily fixed; that's what Terra's reaper is for. The odd bits of a used soul aren't so easily corrected. Usually, these odd lumps are left alone, as they don't cause any particular problem. However, with the discovery and foundation of the school of black magic in the ruined world of Terra resulted in these lumps of souls being discovered by the remnants of humanity as well as the processes of extracting, tearing apart and reassembling souls. As the world was still recovering from Hellborn's reign and the genocide that occurred during it, the Soul Cycle was flooded with the souls of the dead. As such, there was an increase in the amounts of resurrected people, undead and odd soul lumps. It was soon discovered that souls could be torn apart, and people needed only a small lump of one to function. Without even a small piece, a person is permanently petrified, until they get their hands on one. If they get a soul that belonged to someone else, they will have access to that person's memories and powers. Also, if all the odd bits of a person's soul are assembled, they are resurrected. A few hundred years into the recovery from the damage dealt to Terra, there was a massive uproar in the Light Realm. Ten odd lumps of soul had been found, particularly dangerous lumps. Hellborn's soul had been shoved into the Soul Cycle upon death, and it was not recycled, only broken. Currently there lived a Living Shadow whose soul held one of these lumps; the other nine were buried in the Cycle under all the other souls. This was Seth, a Living Shadow whose soul and consequentially appearance had been formed from all sorts of crazy shit due to the flood of deaths. Seth was one of those extremely rare genetic mutations that pop up in every race at one point or another, and was born with two large dragon wings amongst other things. This was largely due to the fact that the transformation magic in the bit of Hellborn's soul that was part of his was the magic used by Hellborn to morph into his massive One Winged Angel dragon form, and it mutated his body as a result. Seth was born a whiny git, moaning and bitching about everything that moved. However, despite this, the people around tolerated this, partly due to the fact that the Living Shadows were now forming family groups and they had that family love for each other, and partly due to the fear that if provoked enough Seth would lose it and Hellborn would take over his body, part of his soul being part of Seth's. Eventually he was pulled from the secret realm his people dwelled in and brought to the Light Realm by Terra's reaper, a demonic spirit known as ViperSkull. ViperSkull told him that he was going to have to seal Seth away in an FTC (Frozen Time Container/Coffin, so called for they are shaped like coffins) because of the bit of Hellborn in him, which could be extracted and kept away until the other parts came into the world, and then all of them reunited to resurrect the bastard (there was, in fact, an order of demons in the Dark Realm, ever loyal to their preferred king Hellborn, trying to do this, but no-one outside of the order knew about its existence). Seth immediately began to protest, and it took ViperSkull a while to get him calmed down enough to listen to a deal. ViperSkull would not seal Seth away if he took up a particular job, namely the job of Angel Of Death, the previous having been killed when Hellborn conquered the Dark Realm. If he took this job, Seth would become immortal and the second-in-command of the Dark Realm, and also wouldn't be sealed away, for he would be under ViperSkull's command and care. A servant to him, essentially. Seth reluctantly agreed to the deal, signed the special spiritual contracts (because it was made necessary by some of the new laws of the world the new Goddess was creating as she attempted to find ways to prevent another disaster like the one that claimed the previous Goddes, which was - you guessed it - Hellborn's rise to power) and was handed a weapon with which to go about spreading death, the Reaper Blade. He was immedaitely given an objective: A human exploration crew had managed to traverse most of the world, surviving the aether-infested air with some weird magic (all sorts of new magic appeared when the planet was swamped in aether from Hellborn's explosive demise; not even the Goddess and the higher-ups in the Celestial Bureaucracy knew about all of the new schools and shit created), and were searching for Hellborn's weapon, the almighty Infinity Plus One Sword. The Goddess had sent someone out to grab it as well, and there was the fear that he wouldn't get there first, as its exact position couldn't be determined because of more weird magic they had not yet been able to dispel. So Seth was to be transported to an area right in their path and hold them off, maybe preferably killing them as that was what he was supposed to do as the Angel Of Death. So he was. His newfound immortality proved useful, as it meant he could just take their blows (whilst also functioning at 100% in aether-infested air) and polish them off. He largely did so, but it seemed the weird blue-skinned subhuman beasts preyed on humans, so he left the corpses and a living man or two (he wasn't sure if the second was alive) for them to eat. Which they did, very quickly. Everything went well, Hellborn's sword was retrieved by the soul-in-knight-armour sent by the Goddess and returned to its shrine hidden in the Dark Realm, and Seth lived fairly comfortably as the Angel Of Death. Weapons/Powers Dark Slash: A Dark energy wave flies forward from the Reaper Blade, continuing until it goes 10ft or hits a wall. The wave goes through people, affecting them like a physical attack. The wave dissipates when it hits a wall. It moves at 14 mph. Dark Shockwave: Evil plunges the Reaper Blade into the ground, and a shockwave races out from it. The shock wave goes out 4ft before instantly vanishing. It races out at 18 mph. Abilities: Don't know if the second counts as an ability, so correct me if I'm wrong. Flight: Not much to say about this. Evil stretches his wings and flies. He has constantly flap them to stay up, which tires him out when he stays in one place or is ascending for a quite a while. Evil can fly at 30 mph when he is going at full speed. Stealth: Evil's pure black skin makes it very hard to find in the dark, as he is as black as the shadows that appear during the night. He is thin, so he can hide behind most things easier than most people. Weapon: The Reaper Blade. If it is touched by a holy person/object/spell it turns to stone and is temporarily useless. It will turn normal again after 10 posts. It requires two hands to properly wield it. When it is rendered useless it is heavy and causes no damage whatsoever. Tropes Deal With The Devil: More like Deal With The Reaper, but more or less the same thing. Seth had a deal that stopped him from being sealed away for eternity, or at least until something that could annihilate Hellborn's soul appeared. Mood Swinger: He'd go from joking about to whining to raging in seconds. Considering he was spawned from the death of a whiny teenager... Throwing Your Sword Always Works: Okay this is a normal battle tactic on Terra alright. Winged Humanoid: Big dragon wings. Category:RP Characters Category:Rick's Characters